


The Truth

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth will set you free - or will it? Wilson tells Sydney and Noah the truth about SD-6. Based off the book 'ALIAS - Father Figure'. (The rating may be too high, but I wanted to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Words in italics are words taken from the book. They're not completely identical, because I cut some of it out to match with what I had going in the story.

_''Thanks for coming,'' Sydney said, stepping out of a shadow behind the UCLA gym._

_''No problem,'' Noah said, joining her in a sheltered alcove. ''Now tell me what's so important you couldn't say it on the phone.''_

_''Just ...'' Sydney hesitated._

_''Oh, I get it,'' he said smughly, pulling her into his arms. ''You want me. It's not in my job description, but I'll try to be of service, ma'am.''_

Try to gain strength and comfort from his embrace, she held him close and whispered into his shoulder, ''Did you bring your gun?''

Still holding her close, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. _His expression changed immediately, becoming completely serious._ ''Syd, what's going on. _Tell me.''_

She explained to him about Wilson's odd behavior, about her following him, about the drive from SST - everything. She knew her tears were soaking into his coat, but she didn't care. She was scared about being right about Wilson - and about being wrong.

''Syd,'' Noah spoke in a light voice, his hand making soothing motions on her back, ''we have to report this.''

''No. Not yet.'' She pulled away again and wiped her eyes. ''Not until I hear the truth from him.''

''Syd -''

''He'll be here in ten minutes,'' she said, checking her watch. ''Just ... I'm going to confront him and I just needed you here in case ... in case ... just in case.'' She saw Noah about to say something else when the sound of a car pulling up echoed to where they were. ''He's early. Just - find some place to hide. Hurry.''

Noah placed a quick kiss to her lips and turned deeper into the shadows. ''Don't worry, I've got your back.''

Sydney turned around, missing the security of Noah's warm embrace instantly, and readied herself to face Wilson. Seeing him turn the corner, she stuffed her hand into her pockets and waited for him.

''Sydney,'' Wilson spoke, walking toward her. ''Is everything alright? Normally whenever you want to talk off the record with me, we take a zodiac out in the ocean.'' His eyebrows knitted together when he didn't get a response. ''Sydney?'' he reached out to put a hand on her elbow, and grew more concerned when she pulled away. ''Sydney, whatever's going on, I can help you, but I have to know what that is first.'' He paused. ''Do you need a hospital?'' he asked, looking her over. After receiving a head shake, he pressed, ''Then what do you need from me? Please let me help. Sydney, you're like a daughter to me, and it concerns me seeing you like this.''

Sydney took deep breaths and tried to prevent the sobs that were threatening her voice. ''Answers,'' she managed, ''I need answers.''

''Okay,'' he said nodding. Leading her to some crates that aligned the wall, he motioned for her to sit down. ''Okay, that's a start. Answers to what?''

Regaining her composure, she sat down. ''Why did you drop the drive from SST into a trashcan?'' she asked in a whispered tone. The silence felt like it was reverberating off the walls and into her head.

His face paled and he opened and closed his mouth before he was able to find words. ''Sydney, I promise you, it's not what you think.''

''Tell me what I'm supposed to think.'' Her voice raised slightly in volume, until she remembered where she was an lowered it again. ''Are you a double-agent?''

''I am not a traitor to this country,'' he said firmly. ''Sydney, what I am going to tell you, you're not going to believe me, but I have proof.'' He paused, know this would probably break the trust they had between them. Seeing no other option but to tell her, he told her the truth. ''SD-6, is not apart of the CIA. SD-6 is a branch of a organization called the Alliance. I'm a double-agent for the CIA, trying to take down the Alliance. Sydney - I know this is a lot to take in, but let me take you to Langley, show you the evidence. If we leave now, we can be back before SD-6 suspects anything -''

''No, no,'' she got up, pacing.

''Sydney, I'm not lying,'' he said, standing up. ''Listen, I know you have doubts. That's why we need to go to Langley. By going to the main CIA headquarters, you can have proof on what I am saying, who I am, everything. Sydney, please ... you asked for answers. I'm just trying to give them to you.''

''I don't know what to - what to -'' she trailed off, looking toward the shadows that Noah had disappeared into earlier. ''Help.''

Wilson looked confused, as he followed Sydney's gaze to the surrounding darkness. Until he saw the glint of a gun emerging from the shadows.

Noah's face had hardened, and his voice came out heated in the cold alcove. ''Keep your hands where I can see them Wilson. Sydney,'' he said, reaching into his pocket, retrieving his keys and tossing them to her, ''you're in the driver seat. Wilson and I will be in the back. We'll go to Langley, and if you're lying, they can arrest you there. Move, now,'' he commanded, raising his gun.

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Noah kept his arm around his girlfriend as they reached the motel door. Unlocking it quickly, he urged Sydney inside, and lead her to the bed to sit down on. He felt her legs give away just as she reached the bed. Pulling the sheets down, he helped her into a lying position, and covered her back up. Shock had started to set in, and he climbed in behind her on top of the sheets to help keep her warm. ''It'll be okay, Syd, it'll be okay.''

Once arriving at Langley, Wilson had requested they be debriefed together - not that Noah would've agreed to let Sydney out of his sight anyway. After debriefing, the truth had come to light. Noah now considered himself lucky; the truth about SD-6 was the only information that related to him directly. The things they had for Sydney, however, had been almost twenty years in the making. She had managed to keep her composure in the room at headquarters; let out all her anger in the car on the way to the motel; now, though, she was silent, and unmoving, like there was nothing left in her.

''I'm here Syd,'' was the only thing he knew to say, as he gently rocked her back and forth. ''I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.''

''Why?''

''Huh,'' he asked. Her strangled voice was so soft, he'd wondered if he'd even heard it.

''Why would you want to associate yourself with a traitor's daughter?'' she whispered.

''Syd,'' he began.

''I'm a mistake, Noah, a mistake. Just part of a cover. Was anything ever real?'' She stopped suddenly, choking on her tears.

''Hey,'' he said, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''You're not a mistake, Syd, not to me, and with you, everything is real to me - definitely more beautiful, too.'' He pulled her closer to him. ''Try to put it out of your mind for now, all right. I know it's hard, but we have to leave in the morning, and you need rest.''

Sydney squeezed her eyes shut, and turned suddenly in his embrace, burying her face into his shoulder and crying harder. After everything they had been told, the CIA had given them two options. One, return to SD-6 as double-agents with Wilson - with her dad. Or two, accept the protection they were offering and leave their old lives behind. Neither her or Noah could fathom living life on the run, and they were already in the perfect position to be doubles. They had both silently agreed on the first option. The CIA had offered them the motel room for a few hours rest before their flight left. Wilson had taken a cab, and was right next door. Sydney didn't think she would be able to face him before she absolutely had to. Nothing was the same now - except Noah. If anything, having him here and him willingly going through this with her, had only strengthened their relationship. Still, how was either of them supposed to walk into to work tomorrow, and pretend everything was normal - that nothing had changed. Noah was right, she needed to put this out of her mind and get some sleep, she thought exhausted. Her last thought before she cried herself into slumber was at least she wasn't going through this alone.


End file.
